


now i know i've got a heart

by TheConsultingWriter



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1930s, 1940s, Fluff, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Wizard of Oz References, pretty much just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheConsultingWriter/pseuds/TheConsultingWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>steve and bucky's reminisce on what might be considered their first date</p>
            </blockquote>





	now i know i've got a heart

“Do you remember when we saw The Wizard of Oz?” Steve asks one night out of the blue. It’s raining outside, the thunder and lightning bad. Bucky’s not very good with rain so he’s curled up against Steve as close his body will allow. His left arm is slung behind him. He still has issues with touching Steve with it. Steve understands.

                “Yeah, I do. Kind of.” Bucky murmurs. His face is burrowed against Steve’s neck, leaving his voice to come out muffled. But Steve knows him well enough that he can hear the hint of a smile in his voice.

                “It was rainy like this. That’s what reminded me.” He continues. He closes his eyes and a flash of the 1930s appears in his vision.

                _“Shit, Stevie.” Bucky grumbles, holding his jacket over Steve. “You’re gonna get pneumonia again or something.”_

_“Aw, come on. It’ll be fine!” Steve chirps, swatting away the jacket that Bucky’s got hovering over his head. “We’re almost there anyway. Just two more blocks._

                “Was it?” Bucky asks. He sighs heavily. It’s a familiar sound that Steve knows well by now. It’s the sigh Bucky does when he can’t fully remember something. Bucky’s memories aren’t back yet. Not really. They’re coming in bits and pieces, fragmented and broken much like his spirit.

                “Yeah, it was. We didn’t have an umbrella.” Steve laughs softly. “Couldn’t afford to buy one. Hell, we couldn’t even afford to splurge on movie tickets.”

                “Oh yeah, we had to sneak in, didn’t we?” Bucky asks. His voice perks up a bit as it appears he begins to remember some more of the night better.

                “Yep.” Steve laughs again, shaking his head. “We could’ve got in so much trouble for that… But I guess we didn’t care that much back then.”

                “Guess not…” Bucky huffs a little laugh as well. “I remember… I remember sneaking in through the back and laughing the whole time. We thought we were so clever.”

                “Yeah, we did.” Steve nods, resting his chin atop Bucky’s head. Another flash of memory appears in front of his view.

                _“We actually did it…” Bucky whispers into the darkness as they sit in the very back. “Damn. I underestimated your planning skills, didn’t I?”_

_“Damn right you did. You always do, jerk.” Steve whispers back. His tone is teasing, and he’s smiling quite obviously. He settles into his seat and glances over at his friend. “Next time I want to do something nefarious, you gotta trust me.”_

_“I trust you, kid, I just don’t trust your dumb luck.” Bucky nudges Steve’s side. He’s gentle of course, knowing that Steve bruises like peach. He’s careful around Steve without making a big deal out of it. Always has been._

                “You remember how crazy it was for us to see that movie?” Steve adds. “All those special effects and the color… It was wild to us.”

                “Oh yeah!” Bucky says enthusiastically. His memory is coming back. At least his memory of this night. “Man, we couldn’t shut up about it for days.”

                _“Look at that! How the hell did they do that?” Bucky gasps as Glinda poofs away as a little bubble._

_“Dunno…” Steve mumbles, his eyes wide in amusement and awe. “But it’s sure neat. I wonder how long it took them to do stuff like that…”_

_“I sure as hell wouldn’t have the patience for it.” Bucky chuckles softly._

_“I think anyone who’s met you could figure that out…”_

                “If you think about it… That was kind of like our first date.” Steve mumbles with a soft grin. “I mean I guess that was one of the first times we went out after I realized I’d fallen for your dumb ass.”

                “Considering I figured it out way before you, I guess it would count as our first date since you finally realized it.” Bucky looks up at Steve, smiling. “Too bad I didn’t get to kiss you.”

                “You can do that now.” Steve smirks. “As much as you want actually. Whenever you want, wherever you want.”

                Bucky presses a soft kiss to Steve’s neck. Nothing more than a chaste touch of lips to his skin. That’s Steve’s favorite kind of kiss honestly. So gentle and loving… Nothing but a display of affection.

                “Now that I think about it, you’re kind of like the tin man.” Steve says after a moment, almost thinking aloud.

                “Why? Because of this?” Bucky asks, nodding towards his splayed out metal appendage.

                “Well if we’re being literal, I guess. But I meant more in the mental sense. Character wise.” Steve explains, reaching up to run his fingers through Bucky’s hair as he speaks. “He thought he didn’t have a heart… thought he was just a machine… But turns out he had one all along. He just needed to realize it.”

                “Well shit, Steve.” Bucky murmurs, a half smile playing on his lips. “You’re gonna make me cry and rust up.”

                “Oh shut up.” Steve laughs softly, leaning down to press a soft kiss to the top of Bucky’s head. “I’m serious. You’re my tin man.”

                “Now I know I’ve got a heart…” Bucky murmurs, flashing a full smile to Steve as he pauses for a moment. “Because it’s breaking.” 


End file.
